


Fracked Magi

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), Constantine (2005), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU (Comics), Lucifer (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: This takes place after the upcoming cross over 'crisis on infinite earth's'. Something is going on in the world of magic that not even John is aware of. As this is happening on all the earth's too. And its finally raring its head to take them all on or not known how far this is all going to go too.Stay tuned to see what happens and what Lucifer has to do with any of this.The male on male is all implied as happened in the past or on another earth or both.





	1. She's coming to shake you up.

**Author's Note:**

> I like Nia I also have a crush on Querl Dox so yeah sorry Nia fans. >.>

A figure dressed in all black appeared before the superheroes of earth one. The figure popped there neck.

All of the hero's stared at the figure. "Can we help you?"

An older Querl Dox appeared behind the figure. "Don't do this. I'm sorry."

The figure turned and looked at him. "No your not, not yet." Came out the muffled voice. The figure moved towards the older Querl Dox.

Barry Allan ran in front of him. "We will not let you hurt either Querl Dox."

The figure's helmet came off as she smirked darkly at him. She reached up and ran her fingers threw her long black hair that has high lights of blonde and pink in it. "Do you really think you can stop me, Barry Allan?

Barry looked at her wide-eyed. "How?"

The older Querl Dox stepped to his side. "This is my fault." He looked at his younger counterpart. "This is our fault." He saw the look of confusion on his younger self's face before he turned and looked at the woman before him. "Don't do this. What I did was stupid and suffering from grief over what happened to Nia."

Nia looked at him. "What happened?"

Supergirl went to move towards the woman along with the others all at once.

The woman raised her hand up and everyone went up into the air quickly. She walked up to the older Querl Dox as a dagger appeared in her right hand. "This is your fault, my husband." She leaned forward and kissed him deeply on his lips. She went to stab him in the gut with her dagger.

An older male with semi-long blonde hair appeared behind the older Querl Dox. "Stop Johanna." He knocked the dagger out of her hand. "I will not let you kill him."

Johanna stepped back. "You wanted an evil queen you got one." She said right before she vanished from sight.

The older male sighed as he snapped his fingers as everyone was freed from the spell. "You do know Brainy this was your fault?" He said looking at the older Querl Dox then.

"Yeah, it was rather stupid of me too." The older Querl Dox muttered.

The younger Querl Dox looked at his older self. "What?"

The older male looked at the older Querl. "We have to go. Before our gateway to our timeline is closed." He looked at John before he smiled at him. "Come on before we are stuck in the wrong timeline." He walked threw the portal first.

John looked a little confused.

Older Querl Dox chuckled softly. "He's your son." He muttered softly before he looked at his younger self. "I can't share with you what will happen in my timeline as its closing off. But she might come and try and kill you herself. Please don't hurt her what I did was wrong." He pulled off his wedding band and handed it to his younger self. "If what happened in my timeline happens here. Don't do something stupid and repeat my mistakes." He looked at Nia and ran his fingers lightly against her cheek. "Don't kill Johanna also she knows all your weaknesses too." He turned and went threw the portal as it closed behind him.

Everyone else walked away leaving Querl Dox standing there holding a ring in his closed fist as Nina stood beside him. "Whatever happened to you I will fix it."

Nia looked at him. "What if what you did caused what happened between you and her in the other timeline?"

Querl Dox stood there thinking about it for a moment before he nodded his head slightly. "True. Only she would know. But he wanted him if not me dead."

Nia sighed softly. "If she tries I will help you catch her so she can calm down."

A month later and Querl stood there watching Johanna walk down a street wearing all black still.

Alex walked up beside him. "Your worried she is going to come for you still?"

Querl blinked a couple of times and shook his head slightly. "I gave her a few chances either with or without Nia or Supergirl nearby." He said simply. "Though she is keeping tab's on John Constantine and Nia."

Alex looked at him. "Why is she keeping an eye on Nia and how?"

Querl sighed softly. "Nia is trying to make friends with her. Try and see if she really wants me dead or not."

Alex looked at him funny.

"Nia's idea not mine," Querl said simply. "I tried talking her out of it."

Nia walked in with Supergirl. "Are we still on this Brainy? Even Leana has been talking with her as well too."

Querl's left eye twitched.

Kara snickered softly. "I think he's breaking down."

Leana walked in carrying a folder. "Who's breaking down?"

Alex looked at her. "Brainy."

Leana laughed softly. "Well, I would like to see that."

Suddenly a group of five people cloaked in black appeared in the room.

All the guns came out and aimed at them.

One of the men in the middle stepped forward and pushed back his hood. To reveal a tall male with short black hair. "We mean you no harm unmagical's."

Alex blinked slightly. "Huh?"

Nia looked at her. "He means muggles I take it?"

The man sighed softly. "If we must use that term then yes muggles." He shook his head slightly. "We came to talk to you if you will all listen. I speak for the coven."

Alex looked at him. "They may stay here while you talk to us privately."

The man nodded his head slightly before he looked at the group and snapped his fingers.

The coven spoke at once. "Yes, sir."

Alex leads the way into the private room with her, Kara, Leana, Querl, and Nia too. "Alright?"

The man sighed softly and didn't start speaking until they are alone. "We came here to ask Nia to join us as our sixth member as our current one doesn't have much longer to live."

Nia looked at him. "But I'm not magical I am half-alien. A half Naltor in fact. Nothing magical or wizard or witch about me."

"It's not that is the reason why he picked you. Though as you are not magical we will have to get you a guide on getting to us. But if you agree to be his new host your current soul will be sent off to be reborn. And your body will be awakened to be his though now he will be a, she none the less." He saw the confused and slightly angered looks on everyone's faces. "We have been doing this since the time of Merlin. You can ask your guide some things but as they never went threw it them selfs. But anyway we wait to see you there." And with that, he walked out to join the group.

Everyone turned and looked at Nia before she spoke. "I wonder if this is what Joanna was talking about when she got here?" Everyone shrugged there shoulders.

Everyone headed out of the room before Querl spoke. "Who is the guide we don't know magic."

The man looked around. "Wrong time period and timeline." He sighed before snapped his fingers and made Joanna appear before them. "Your guide is here."

Joanna's eyes grew wide as she looked at everyone as she glared at Querl before she turned and looked at the coven. "REALLY?" She said annoyed. "I'm not going to help you, idiot."

The man looked at her. "Don't start with me little one. You will and that is it on that subject." He looked at Querl and shook his head before him and his coven left. "You will stay and help them, little girl."

Nia looked at Joanna. "If I do this the drama that happened to you will happen to you?"

Joanna sighed softly before she turned and looked at Nia sadly. "If you do this and he doesn't take it well with his grief then yes. If you don't do this it will be the end of a lot of things." She looked at Kara, Alex, and Leana. "I know you three want to help her. But this is only her choice in the matter. It would also mean the end of Dreamer until the next one is born."

Nia looked at her. "My sisters daughter or daughters?"

Joanna nodded her head slightly. "Yes." She looked down at her bare hands before she looked up. "I can't tell you what your choice was in my timeline. Just I can tell you the aftermath of it all." She turned and started to walk away. "Care for a cup of tea Nia?"

Nia looked at the others. "Yes." She started to follow after Joanna before she looked at Querl who started to follow her. "No." She said simply. "I think I should hear this alone. And she would be more willing to tell me the whole truth and not leave something out if you're not there Brainy."

Querl sighed softly. "Alright but watch your back with her."

Nia kissed his cheek before she turned and followed Joanna out of the building.

Joanna didn't stop until she ended up at an empty cafe. She walked inside and walked in and took a seat on an empty chair as she watched for Nia to enter behind her. She snapped her fingers as the room became boarded up and a soft light appeared in the room.

Nia looked around. "What was that for?"

"Because he followed you here," Joanna said simply. "Take a seat and I will pour you a cup of proper tea hmm?"

Nia blinked slightly as she took a seat across from Joanna as she watched things fly past her. "You didn't say anything to get it to do that?"

Joanna smiled softly. "Unlike my grandparents, I don't have to speak to cast spells. And trust me having to speak backward is a real skill that my father had but I never picked up on."

Nia took the tea and smiled softly. "What happened?"

"I can't tell you what happened," Joanna said sadly. "I can just tell you what you didn't do." She said simply.

Nia saw the look on Joanna's face as she drank her tea. "What didn't I do?"

Joanna looked at her. "You never got to say goodbye. You never got to see your father, sister, nor anyone else before you left for your next life."

Nia put her cup down. "If I decide not to do this everything is fine then right?"

Joanna shook her head slightly. "No, if you don't do this or if Brainy uses my younger self to get there. And ends up killing everyone there then it will mean the end of all magic."

Nia's eyes grew wide. "But?"

"With the death of magic, all things you know and care about will slowly die and rot away. Muggles need magic and we need the muggles. Its a system that has been around for a long time." Joanna reached across and patted her hand. "If you decide to go. And accept them on this offer. I will take you to say goodbye before taking you into the fold." She stood up as she looked at Nia. "I will go and see Kara in the morning if you decide to take the offer I will take you to say goodbye." She got up and walked out of the room as everything turned back to normal or well how it used to be around Nia.

Nia blinked as she looked around. She turned when she heard the door opened as she saw Querl stand there looking at her. Something told her she was making the right choice as she stood up and walked towards him. "Hey."

Querl blinked as he stared at her. "Hey?"

Nia took his arm as she guided him out of the building.

Neither Joanna, Querl, or Nia noticed the adult figure's watching them as they went about what they were doing. "Soon she will join us. And soon we will ready the world for the next Morgana who will be far better than the first one.


	2. Turning it off.

Johanna leaned against the window as she stared out the window.

Kara walked up to her as the others avoided her. "What is it?"

"We are being watched." She said simply as she looked at Kara. "There are ways to watch that even your eyes can't pick up. But go ahead if you don't believe me." Johanna said simply as she stepped away to walk towards the couch.

Kara removed her glasses as she looked out but didn't see anything. She put them back on as she turned around to find Querl Dox and Nia Nol walked in together.

Johanna turned and looked at Nia. "Thank you." She said softly. "When you're ready I will take you to see your father and sister."

Nia went to open her mouth to speak when five cloaked guys appeared behind her.

One figured pushed Querl off of Nia. While another two grabbed Nia and teleported her away with there magic.

"This isn't what you promised me would happen. You told me she could say goodbye this time around." Johanna said simply.

Three of them laughed at her. "So sweet you would think you would get what you wanted this time around. Soon we will be coming for you Johanna Z. Constantine. Soon you will become there, worst nightmare." Before they vanished from sight.

Everyone turned and looked at her. "What did they mean?"

Johanna stood there slightly shocked over why this is happening. "FRACKING IDIOTS!" She shouted suddenly before she looked around at the confused look of most people and the pissed look of Querl Dox as well too. She looked at Querl then. "I need you to contact John and let him know what happened and I will need his help."

Querl glared at her. "No." He said simply. "We should lock you up and find her our selves."

Johanna turned on him. "What I'm about to do might kill me and all magic users that we know of. Hopefully not but still. I need my grandfather's help with hopefully my grandmother's help for a start." She said simply. "You can hate me for as long as you want. Just don't do what my Querl Dox did. Otherwise, I don't care I just need John's help please."

Querl looked at Kara before he sighed. "Fine." He muttered softly. "But if she's still alive?"

"I will do what I can to help her since going too," Johanna muttered before she looked at Lena. "I need your phone and your plane."

Lena looked at her. "Where my plane goes I go."

Johanna looked at her. "If Nia can be saved. You take her and Querl and book it away. Leave my team behind just go is that clear?"

Lena nodded her head slightly. "Clear." And handed her over the phone.

Johanna took it and started to dial the first number. "God I hope the number is the same in this timeline." She muttered as she waited.

Somewhere else on earth the phone rang before he picked it up. "Hello, detective?"

Johanna shook her head. "Sorry, Lucifer but I'm not her. But I do need your help none the less."

"Who are you dove?" Lucifer asked simply.

"Someone from another timeline. Where in the past you had sexual relation's with the men Jason Blood and John Constantine. As well as the demon Estrigun as well too." Johanna said as everyone stared at her shocked. "In this timeline and mine too as you know everything dove." She said simply.

Lucifer sighed softly. "How do you know this?"

"Think about it Lucifer the Lucifer who wasn't Lucifer Morningstar told me when I went to him for help. He couldn't help me but he did say Lucifer Morningstar can. And I have to go after the counsel of magic." She said simply. "So can you help?"

Lucifer sighed softly. "Yeah let me know when you're on our way I will be waiting." He goes to hang up.

"One more thing Lucifer," Johanna added quickly.

"What?" Lucifer asked annoyed.

"Go stand in front of the elevator. Also, see you soon." Johanna added before she hung up.

Lucifer stared at his phone before he walked over towards the elevator. "Odd?"

Johanna popped her neck. "One down well in a way two to go." She muttered as she dialed the phone again.

Jason answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, Jason. Don't ask but John is going to be showing up there shortly. Give him the box you got in the mail today. I will be coming to pick it up in person. That's all I can tell you right now sorry." Johanna hung up and handed Linda back her phone.

Kara looked at her. "Try and bring her back."

Alex nodded her head and looked at Lena. "Any problems press the watch and Kara will come as well as the rest of the D.E.O is that clear?"

Lena nodded her head just as Querl came back.

"John will meet us at someone named Jason Blood's house?" Querl said simply.

Joanna nodded her head slightly. "Good." She said simply before she muttered softly. "Time to go."

It was a couple of hours before everyone was on the plane. Querl sat in the back and watched the man who called himself the devil himself with a female police offer sitting beside him. His eyes moved over to Jason Blood who was watching and joining in John's talking along with Zatanna as well too. Finally, his eyes landed on Joanna and watched her as she stared out the window. He watched her as she fiddled with a necklace. He turned and looked away before she could turn and look over at him.

Lena watched Querl with a raised eyebrow but didn't say anything.

Thirty minutes later the plane landed and everyone but Lena got off. Joanna was quiet as they walked towards the empty club.

"This place is empty?" Came from everyone.

"Been here before Luv. There isn't anything here." Came John's voice as Joanna didn't move for a bit."

"But that's where you are, very wrong grandpa," Joanna said as she looked at him. "You are all wrong." She turned and looked back at the wall and took a step back and said two words. "Wihiki Kahiki." She said simply just as the wall shimmered and fell away. She turned and looked at the confused looks on there faces.

Querl Dox blinked before he said. "Did you say, Witch Coven?"

Joanna nodded her head lightly. Before she turned and headed inside. "Hurry up."

Everyone rolled their eyes before Lucifer turned and looked at Chloe. "Wait for us here please."

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Come back or else."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Yes dear." He turned and followed after the rest of the group.

Chloe shook her head slightly.

Joanna stood there watching the coven all looking back at her. "Give her back." She said cooly.

The one guy from earlier stood and walked towards her. "Do you really think they can stop us from getting our goal. Besides your too late anyway."

Nia stood up and turned towards her. "You killed me."

Joanna rolled her eyes slightly. "So not fully under his control."

"Tsk, tsk Joanna Zatanna Constantine did you really think you were going to get a happily ever after this time around?" Nia said with an evil laugh.

Joanna stepped towards her. "They are scared of me." She leaned towards Nia. "And they should be. They caused this and I will end it the easy way or the hard way." She didn't look away. "Jason hand me the box." She said holding out her hand.

Jason handed her the box as they started to get swarmed.

Querl looked around. "Do we fight?" He asked. "No one brought weapons."

Joanna laughed darkly.

Everyone blinked as they turned and saw her standing on the thrones. "Joanna?"

Joanna smirked softly. "My name was never Joanna she said simply." She said simply as she looked at the shocked look at the group in front of her of good and bad guys. "My name is Janet Saint Clare Constantine. And Joanna is my twin sister."

Querl looked at her more confused than the rest. "But what about my older self from your timeline said?"

Janet smiled at him. "All true except it wasn't Joanna he married it was me and before you asked he knew." She looked at the leader of the coven. "You didn't kill me it was Joanna you killed when we both turned nineteen."

"I will make sure to fix it this time." He said with a sneer.

Janet rolled her eyes slightly before she looked at Nia. "Release her or I will open this box. And we will find out if the world can learn to live without magic in the world."

The guy sneered before he snapped his fingers and looked at her as Nia fell forward into Querl's arms. "There now hand over the box before someone gets hurt."

Janet stood there as the guys headed towards the exit. "Get her out of here and get the hell away from here."

Jason opened his mouth to speak.

"Shut up and go Jason just get out of here," Janet said as she looked into Querl's face. "Hey Brainy?"

Querl looked up at her confused.

Janet smiled at him before she spoke. "Aloha au iā ʻoe." She said before she dropped the box with a smile on her face. "GO!"

No one waited around as they turned running out as fast as they could as Lucifer grabbed Chloe on there way out. It wasn't long until they were all back on the airplane and back in the air again.

Nia asked weakly. "What happened to the building?"

Lena looked at her worried. "It collapsed onto its self." She said simply. "They found six bodies as of right now." She looked at them. "I texted Supergirl and asked her to locate Joanna."

Nia muttered softly. "Janet it was really Joanna's twin sister instead." She leaned her head against Querl.

Querl put his hand on her forehead. "You're burning up?"

Leana headed to the pilot seat. "I will speed it up." She said softly.

Back on the ground, Supergirl landed looking around when she heard someone walk up beside her. "So no more magic than?"

Janet shook her head slightly. "None."

Kara turned and looked at her. "What are you going to do about it now?"

Janet smiled at her. "Fix it." She handed her over a cell phone. "If you need me. I will tell you where I am. Or if I need you and the others." She turned and started to walk away.

"What should I tell them about what happened to you?" Kara asked confused.

Janet turned and looked at her. "Tell them Kukui Magi. It means Fuck Magi." She said as she vanished into the crowd.

Kara shook her head slightly as she heard her sister. "On my way." She said before she flew off then.

A couple of weeks later Kara stood beside Querl as they lowered Nia's body in the ground. "I at least got to say goodbye this time around."

Kara smiled softly. "Yes, you did."

"Janet isn't returning is she?" He asked without looking away.

"No, she's out there looking on getting what she needs to turn magic back on again. Lena is helping her with some money. She will get in touch when she wants to. Besides, right now you should greave for what you just lost." Kara said softly.

Querl nodded his head slightly.

Elsewhere Janet walked into an old bar and smirked at the person standing there. "I want that." She said pointing to an old box that was behind the guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait I just got off of working three 3to 10 shifts in a row. and slept on the day before I posted up this chapter.


	3. Is it coming back?

Three years later Kara stood looking over the latest case. "Are you saying that strange things are happening all over the city?"

Alex nodded her head slightly. "They all started off as small things either seen or moved. To things are starting to grow." She looked at her. "You don't think she found a way do you?"

Kara shrugged her shoulders. "I haven't gotten a call or text from her since last month. She was on her way to hopefully get the last item before she got back here to see if it worked. Or well that is what she told me though."

Alex sighed softly. "Well, no one has seen her in three years none the less. Or she is running scared of Querl. Though I sent him down to check out the scene of the latest spotting."

Kara nodded her head slightly.

Elsewhere Querl stood there looking over the latest scene. "Hmm?"

"Really is that all you can say?" The female voice said with a soft laugh.

Querl blinked a couple of times before he turned and saw someone he was blanking on for a bit. Before he noticed the fact she still had the long black hair. "Janet?"

Janet smiled as she walked up beside him. "Good to see you dove. And the random's should settle down shortly." She stood there looking at him for a bit before she smiled at him. "You look good." She turned and walked away.

Querl stood there watching her for a moment or two. He shook his head before he finished up with what he was doing there before he left.

A couple of hours later Alex watched Querl walk in. "Well?"

"From all reports and a surprise guest, it seems all magic is slowly returning to the world," Querl said simply. "It was their word saying magic was returning not mine."

Alex looked at him. "Surprise guest?"

Querl went to open his mouse as Kara and Janet walked in.

Janet was still dressed in all black. But it was mostly black ankle boots that look like a witch's. While wearing a knee-length black dress. With her black hair pulled behind her head high in a braid. "That would have been me sorry I was just passing threw after speaking to someone." She said with a soft smile. "I didn't know anything was happening that mortals could see." She said simply as she walked up to Alex. She smiled briefly at Querl before looking back at Alex.

"Lena said she had popped over to do her washing and get cleaned up too," Kara said simply. "How much longer is this going to keep going."

Janet shrugged her shoulders. "No one was clear on it. They weren't even sure when I came back in time to this timeline. What was going to change or what was going to say. Though I do know from Sarah that John has left with Zatanna as she is pregnant with hopefully is my father." She said simply. "So I am trying to give them a wide birth on that front." She said with a smile. "Though I do feel bad for Zatanna none the less." She shook her head slightly.

Querl watched her slightly. "So what are you going to do now?"

Janet smiled softly. "First thing is first. I need to make sure all things are settled before I go to the future its where I belong with my sister."

Kara nodded her head slightly. "You miss her?"

Janet smiled softly. "Yeah and the world of, magic need's there female John Constantine and Saint John as well too."

Alex smirked softly. "I guess you're the Saint?"

Janet laughed softly. "Yeah." She leaned against the table before she turned and looked at the screen. "I wonder if everyone I knew will be there." She said with a soft smile.

Querl walked up beside her. "I will be there. I will fill you in."

Janet smiled softly before she turned and looked at him. "Please..." She stopped when he placed a finger on her lips.

"I know it wasn't your fault you tried. It didn't work but you at least tried." He said with a smile.

Janet nodded her head slightly before she leaned in and kissed him softly on his cheek. "Thank you." She turned and stepped back before she walked up to an empty computer and sat down to work.

Alex and Kara stood on either side of Querl as he stood there watching her. "You got feelings for her, don't you?"

Querl looked at them both shocked. "No... I just don't want to see her get hurt."

Alex smiled softly at him. "It's sweet but I think she should go back to her own time period. Let your self fall in love with her if it happens not forced."

"She's right. You don't want to end up with a repeat of the past. Besides if you do fall in love with her again. Let her know but not until then. And once you see that one again." Kara said with a smile. "I will call Barry about taking her back there," She said simply. "Until then we need to make sure everything is stable magic wise with its return too." She turned and stepped away to make her phone call.

Querl walked up beside her. "So how is it looking?"

Janet smiled softly. "Lovely." She said happily with a happy sigh. She shook her head slightly before she finally turned and looked at him. "Thank you."

Querl looked at her confused. "For what?"

Janet smiled at him. "For letting me do this." She said simply before she leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. Before she pulled back. "I need to go." She turned and walked away from him.

Querl just stood there confused watching her walk away.

Kara looked at Alex. "Where in for a long fun road ahead of us for him. Unless John doesn't have a son that leads to her and her sister. Then I asked Flash to bring her back."

Alex nodded her head slightly. "Though she didn't really have to go back though."

Kara sighed softly before they followed after Janet as she headed to the roof.

Barry stood there and looked at Janet. "Are you ready to go?"

Janet looked at Kara. "Let Lena know thank you for her help."

Kara nodded her head slightly. "I will. If there isn't anything for you there you can return here. We can help you out any way we can."

Alex nodded her head slightly. "She's right."

Lena walked up onto the roof with Querl. "Where you really going to go without saying goodbye to the rest of us?"

Janet smiled at them. "Yes. For you, it's a goodbye for me its see your older self's soon enough."

"Expect me?" Querl asked simply.

"Your here," Janet said simply before she turned and looked at Barry. "Its time to go."

Barry nodded his head slightly. "Alright." He said simply before he took a hold of her and started to run her into the future.

Janet held back her tears as she looked towards what was coming her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Either at the end of the month after they cut back my hours. For a job, I thought and others thought I was doing really good at. Either by then I will get better hours because they see I have gotten better. Or I'm out either because of the hours or because I found something else.


	4. In the end.

In the future, Barry Allan stopped and let Janet go. Before he quickly went and changed his clothes to walk beside her. "Kara asked me to stick with you until we made sure everything was how it should be for you."

Janet smiled softly. "If it is, make sure she knows thank you." She said simply before she kept on walking down the road.

So many strange sights and smell's coming from all different houses as they kept on walking.

"Where are we walking?" Barry asked softly.

Janet smiled softly. "What was my family home. If John had my father who had my sister and me. Then there will be pictures and answers we can get from him."

Barry nodded his head slightly. "Alright."

Janet sighed softly as they walked. She turned just as a young speedster stopped short in front of her. Janet looked into his face and almost rolled her eyes as she knew who he was right away. "Chill Bart I mean no harm."

Bart stopped and looked at her. "Hey, Saint. Grandma said to thank you for your help with mom." He turned and stared at Barry before a funny look on his face. "Why do you look like my grandpa?"

Barry was going to answer when he got an elbow into the side.

"It doesn't matter and you should run along Bart," Janet said simply. "Or else?"

Bart shrugged his shoulders slightly before he ran off.

Barry looked at her. "Nora's?"

Janet didn't answer him but just kept on walking. "Don't ask question's about your own future." It wasn't long until she stopped outside a huge house with old runes carved into the house. That didn't really stand out to those without magic just those with it did. She read the name on the mailbox and smiled. "This was grandma's idea after she had my father." She swallowed before she walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

Barry walked up beside her. "Well, this will be fun." He muttered softly.

The front door opened and an old man of being almost sixty-five stood there looking at her. "Honey, weren't you going to travel forward in time to be with him?" He noticed Barry standing there and he shook his head lightly. "Hello, Mr. Allan it's nice to see you young. Please come in you two." The man said as he stepped to the side for them.

Janet walked in and looked around even as she heard the door close behind her. "This is my future?" She asked as she stopped in front of an old wedding photo of herself.

The man smiled before he nodded his head slightly. "Yes. Your sister Joanna was upset she couldn't be there for her twin's wedding. But you sent us a message saying you and him were going to renew your wedding vows for us. Though you don't know anything about this do you Janet my little Star Light."

Janet turned and looked at him. "No daddy I didn't."

The man smiled and took a seat. "I made tea so why don't you two sit down and I will fill you in before you go."

Barry looked around for a cookie when he saw Janet handing him a snack bar. "Thanks."

Janet smiled as she sat there to listen to it all.

Three hours later they where in the loft of Lux. "Good to see you, Janet."

Janet smiled at her. "Good and how are your mother and father doing in hell Lucy?"

Lucy smirked like her father. "How else do you expect the king and queen of hell doing in hell?"

Janet nodded her head slightly. "True. Do you have that item I left you in that other timeline? I'm not sure if I did, in this one?"

Lucy nodded her head. "Yeah. Right over here too." She winked at Barry before she was pinched. "What I can flirt you know."

Janet shook her head slightly. "No. Your married and so is he. And besides the point, I don't want to deal with your husband losing to him anyway." She walked up to the safe and opened it. Before she reached in and pulled out a small black bag. She pocketed it and smiled at Lucy. "See you." She turned and looked at Barry. "Eyes off of her."

Barry blushed. "Right." He shook his head slightly. "Ready to go?"

Janet nodded her head slightly. "Back to when we left as close as we can." She said simply.

Barry nodded his head slightly. "Sure." He took hold of her and ran then.

Back on the roof, Querl turned to follow Alex, Lena, and Kara inside the D.E.O building.

Barry stopped on the roof. "Well, your back I got to get going." He turned and ran off quickly.

Everyone turned and looked at Janet standing there. "Is it all bad?"

Janet laughed and shook her head slightly. "No its all good." She walked towards them. "Besides I'm sure you need help with magic being restored to the world again?"

Querl stood there staring at her.

Lena went up to her and hugged her. "If you need with ID and all that I'm sure the rest of us can help with that. Even getting you a job as well."

Janet smiled softly. "I would love that." She turned and walked up to Querl and held out her hand to him. "Hi?"

Querl looked at her confused before he took her hand and shook it. "Hi?"

"My name is Janet Saint Clare Constance but you can call me Janet Saint." She couldn't help the giggle at his confused face. "Sorry. I thought from what you know and I know what could have happened. We just start as friends and see if it goes anywhere?"

Querl nodded his head slightly. "Sounds good."

Janet grinned at him. "Cool."

Two years later Janet stood drinking a cup of coffee while watching the snowfall and the snow fairy's flypast. She couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips. When she felt the arm of someone come around her waist. She turned her head and smiled at the face of her boyfriend. "Hey?"

Querl bent his head and kissed her cheek. "Hey. Watching the snowfall?"

Janet giggled softly. "And the snow fairy's going past along with it." She turned and watched as some elves ran down the street trying to cause trouble for some mortals. "Well, the elven outcasts ever learn?" She huffed slightly as she shook her head slightly.

Querl turned and looked at where she was looking. "Do you want to stop them?"

Janet sighed softly as she shook his head slightly. "Any other night I might have." She reached down and took his hand. "Dinner?"

Querl looked at her. "I can't believe you're going to let them go." He said right before those two trouble makers were brought around the corner by Superman. "Alright then."

Janet kissed his cheek. "Come along." She said simply before she pulled him along behind her.

Elsewhere Lucifer stood beside Chloe. "You settled in with the whole idea of magic?"

Chloe looked up at him slightly with a smile. "Not that far as you being the devil himself." She turned and walked away with her hands in her pockets.

Lucifer turned and followed after her staring at her ass as he went. He finally caught up to her. "So how is the little imp doing?"

Chloe leaned against him. "Good. She misses seeing me daily even with the whole video chats and stuff. I just didn't want to take her away from her father even with your plane on hand."

Lucifer smiled softly. "You didn't want her to become spoiled as I spoil you."

Chloe couldn't help as her lips twitched slightly at his words. "Well after what you did I earned it."

"HEY!" Lucifer said suddenly as he stopped to look at her.

Chloe stopped and turned and looked at him. "Don't be like that Lucifer and you know it."

A wicked look appeared in his eyes as he stalked towards her as his wings came out. He scooped her up and took her to the sky. "Punishment time." He wagged his eyebrows.

Chloe clung to him knowing where this was going to end up with them naked and spending hours in bed. 'Its good to be the Queen of hell.'

Meanwhile, elsewhere John Constantine stood there watching Janet with Querl. "Cute."

"Yeah, they are." Zatanna before she turned and looked at him. "Time to go back." She said simply before she turned and walked away from him.

John sighed softly before she turned and followed after her.

It seemed that everything was finally going to be alright for everyone.

A figure walked out of the shadows and smirked darkly from under the hood. "So he really thought he could hide from me." He shook his head slightly. "Soon I will make him and his little 'pet' coward in fear from me." He tugged on the leash and pulled the person out of the shadows to stand beside him. "Hunt them down."

Edge stumbled out of the shadows. "Ow." She muttered. "I'm not a bloodhound Brainiac." She said glaring at him.

Brainiac just kept his glare back on her. "Don't make me kill you." He said simply. "Do what I said now or else."

Edge grunted slightly. "Yes... sir." Was all she said before she walked out knowing he was going to follow after her.

'Good little toy will make them both pay in the end.' He chuckled darkly as he kept on walking.

Who knows what else is going to happen at the end of it all.

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, the chapter is so long. I worked on it on my days off or felt up to writing when I had short days. I don't know if they will all be this way or not. As I am still working too fyi.


End file.
